Valentine's Day
by DrEvil818
Summary: Another tale in the modern setting for Christopher Brandon and Marianne Dashwood. Stand alone story about their first Valentine's Day together. Based on the premise started in If Only I Could by Gillingham. Takes place after and somewhere in the middle of Together We Can by me. Christopher's plans for their first Valentine's Day together are not going as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day was going to turn out to be a dreary one weather wise. Enjoyment of the holiday for a certain deeply in love and engaged couple was the exact opposite. February 14th turned out to be a Sunday this year. Christopher Brandon had to be out of town for most of the week and arrived home late Saturday night. Marianne had been busy with university and working on setting up her internship again at Impressions for the summer again. Both arrived home practically at the sametime. They snuggled and shared some kisses to welcome him home. They had a quick dinner and both fell to bed and were asleep snuggled together in minutes.

Christopher's plans for their first Valentine's Day was not going as planned. He had made a reservation for a boat cruise along the river a month in advance, followed by a romantic dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. Then a nice romantic walk along the park home. Of course he was assuming after they arrived home, a steamy and passionate night in their bed would ensue. Especially after being apart for almost a week.

Christopher woke up early to see it pouring rain with thunder and lightening. He just stared out the window still in his pajama pants and shirtless.

"Bullocks!" He whispered to himself.

He quickly grabbed his phone and looked at his email. He frowned when he got the email from the cruise reservation system. It was canceled due to the weather. He knew it stated that bad weather could cause a cancellation, but didn't think it would happen. He was just pleased Marianne didn't have any idea what he had plan so she wouldn't be disappointed. He looked over at her. He smiled as he watched her gorgeous form sleeping peacefully in their bed. He hair framing her face on the pillow as she laid on her side. She was softly snoring which caused him to chuckle. The smitten man thought her peacefully asleep was one of the most beautiful sights he had seen. He still couldn't believe that she was here with him, engaged to him, was happily looking forward to being his wife and loved him deeply back.

Christopher's mind quickly went to work. He quietly ran out the room and went down to the kitchen. Still in just pajama pants and without a shirt. He couldn't believe how hard it was raining. He quickley set to work preparing breakfast for him and Marianne. He didn't care that he was making a mess. He would take care of it later. He was making Marianne's favorite. Scrambled eggs, with avocado along with toast and sausages. He prepared coffee along with some crepes and strawberries. He also had his gift for Marianne upstairs hidden in his sock drawer. He set up the tray with a small vase with roses in it. He also had a small plastic bag with rose petals in his other pocket.

He quietly and quickly climbed the stairs and headed towards their bedroom. He smiled when he saw she was still fast asleep. He gently set the tray down on the dresser. He gently sprinkled the rose petals on the bed over the comforter while she slept. He climbed into bed under the covers and snuggled up to her. Christopher pulled her close and placed gentle kisses on her neck and earlobe.

"Hmmm." Marianne let out in a bit of a groan.

Marianne felt the wonderful sensation of Christopher snuggling her and his kisses. Unfortunately it was being overshadowed by the pain in her head. Marianne had suffered from migraines since she was a child. Christopher learned early on in their relationship before they even were dating. He had found her in the lounge on her lunch break, looking to be in pain in a dark corner. He sat with her and got her something to eat and a cold compress. That was when Marianne really started to see him as the caring man he was. He stayed with her until her medicine started to work and ate something. Christopher even offered to drive her home.

Marianne grimaced and reached for her head. Afraid to open her eyes. Christopher felt her tense and immediately knew something was wrong. He lifted his head and looked down at her.

"Darling? Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked her stroking her head and hair back.

Marianne moaned and tried turning to look up at him. She immediately closed her eyes when even the soft overcast light caused the pain to increase. "Oh Christopher horrible headache. I don't even want to open my eyes."

Christopher felt a pit in his stomach. He hated when she would have one of these blasted migraines. Lucky she was able to get them to go away with over the counter medicine. Christopher leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I am sorry darling. Stay here in bed I will get you what you need." He said.

Christopher quickly jumped out of bed and went back down stairs. He ran to the kitchen and got an ice pack out of the freezer and a can of Coke. For Marianne the jolt of caffeine and sugar helped the medicine work better. He also grabbed a yogurt from the fridge for her to eat with her medicine.

Soon Christopher was sitting up against the headboard holding Marianne against his chest. She managed to eat her yogurt and take her medicine. She was holding the ice pack on her forehead. She felt so comforted being in their bed and him holding her close while he stroked her head and placed gentle kisses on her forehead.

"Is the medicine starting to work darling?" He whispered.

Marianne realized it has began to work. The pain was lessening and she could open her eyes to look up at him. She softly smiled.

"Yes it is. I am so sorry this is the start to our first Valentine's Day." She said to him.

He softly smiled at her and reached down to gently kiss her lips.

"Darling, it's alright. I just hate seeing you in pain. I just want it to go away." He whispered.

Marianne and Christopher softly chatted a bit. Marianne saw the weather and thought it was a good day to spend inside at their home.

Soon it was a complete change in Marianne. Christopher giggled to himself. The medicine seemed to make her hyper along with the soda she had. Along with the appetite she got after she felt better. She inhaled her breakfast that she was so happy to eat. After her meal she noticed the rose petals on the bed.

"Oh darling you are so sweet and romantic. I am sorry I ruined your plans." She said placing kisses on his cheek as she was still chewing her food.

He giggled at the sensation. "It is fine darling. I am just glad you are feeling better." He responded.

Christopher told her his plans that he had for them on their first Valentine's Day together. She felt bad they were ruined but let him know it was fine. She was just happy to spend all day with him alone. He soon gave her the gift he purchased. She gasped when she opened it. It was a silver heart charm for the bracelet he got her for Christmas. She gasped as she looked at and read the inscription.

" _C &M 1st Valentine's Day! I love you forever."_

Marianne felt the tears form. "Oh darling I love it. I love you." She said and leaned over for another kiss.

Marianne then quickly got up and ran to her dresser and got a nicely gift wrap small box with red paper and silver bow. She climbed back in bed and he grinned as she handed it to him. He opened it and smiled and gasped. It was a beautiful silver tie clip engraved on the back. He smiled as he read it.

 _Our first Valentine's Day of many more to the love of my life. Love, Marianne_

"Oh love I love it. This will be worn everyday at work. That way I will have you close to my heart all day." He said.

Marianne smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

They soon finished their breakfast and Christopher set the tray down. Marianne snuggled up to him again. She felt reborn.

"I am so glad you are feeling better darling." He whispered to her as she caressed his bare chest. She smiled and placed a kiss on his chest where his heart was located.

"I am to. Thank you for always taking care of me Christopher." She said looking up into his eyes.

He smiled and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her nose. "I will always do my best to take care of you Marianne."

Marianne smiled up at him with tears in her eyes and leaned up to kiss him again.

Soon the tone of the morning was changing. Marianne felt much better, hyper and desperately wanted her fiance after he was away for the past five days. Christopher was concerned but also fighting a losing battle while during some passionate kissing, Marianne's hand reached into his pajama bottoms to caress his very prominent erection. Christopher groaned in response and pulled away breathless. Marianne smiled at him but still had a look of why he pulled away.

"Darling you are just feeling better. I know how you can get tired after a migraine." He whispered caressing her head and brushing her hair back. Marianne smiled at him and gently kissed him on the lips again.

"I am feeling much better sweetheart. I can take a nap later. Right now I feel reborn. It is also our first Valentine's Day. Surely we are both on the same page with one particular activity happy couples partake in on this day. Plus, I have read a research article on how sex can alleviate pain from migraines and make them go away. So I think we should test out that theory." Marianne explained as she began placing kisses on his neck as her hand reached back inside his pajama pants. Christopher closed his eyes and groaned. He knew it was a lost cause and was glad it now was.

"Well I am all for testing out science theories." He said as he leaned forward to pull her into another passionate kiss.

The rain outside was pouring along with thunder. It matched the passionate storm that was happening in the bedroom of Christopher and Marianne. They didn't know if it was the mixture of them being apart, Marianne feeling better and it being their first Valentine's Day. All they knew was they were desperate for each other.

"Oh Christopher!" Marianne yelped as she straddled him and felt his wonderful fingers stroking her sensitive mound to help her along. Soon Christopher sat up with her and wrapped his arms around her while his hands caressed her back and bum. Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck as one hand ran through his hair to lead him into more kisses. Their movements and thrusts were in synch. He thrust his hips upwards as she moved down on him causing his firm member to go as deep inside her as possible. He was stroking her in all the right places causing her arousal and orgasm skyrocket. They were covered in sweat and panting and moaning were heard throughout the room.

"Oh ah darling. You feel so good. You're so warm and wet around me." He whispered as he placed hot kisses on her neck and reached to caress and squeeze her breast with his right hand. Marianne tilted her head back moaning as she still caressed his hair. One more strong thrust against each other sent her over the edge with a almost scream that she couldn't hold back. Christopher lifted his head back to watch her face and see the pleasure wash over her. He wasn't disappointed. He smiled to himself and gasped as he felt her spasms against his rock hard member. He thrust his hips up one more time and gasped and groaned.

"Ahhh, oh Marianne!" He almost yelped as he felt his member practically explode deep inside her as his semen rushed out of him with his release.

They continued to pant and remained in their position. Christopher had his head resting against her shoulder as he nuzzled her neck with his arms wrapped around her. Marianne stayed straddling him, still feeling the aftershocks of their orgasms. Marianne caressed his head and hair as she placed gentle kisses on the side of his head and face. They soon pulled away to look at each other. Both were sweaty and panting. Christopher loved the look she had after they made love. She looked so happy and peaceful. They both soon giggled and reached for more kisses. They pulled away again smiling at each other.

"Well I am glad you are feeling better. This Valentine's Day is turning out to be wonderful." He gasped with the grin she always loved and found so sexy. Marianne smiled and giggled at him as she gave him another kiss on the lips.

"Yes it is. Things are looking up. We can find romance and passion in the simplest things darling. I am perfectly happy to spend our first Valentine's Day here with you, in our bed on this stormy day. I love you so much sweetheart." Marianne said to him looking into his eyes and caressing his neck and playing with his hair between her fingers.

Christopher smiled at her, his heart feeling so full of love for her. Knowing she loved him just as much as he loved her in return. He caressed her face and cheek before moving his hand into her messy hair to pull her close for another deep kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too darling. You are the love of my life. I am so happy to spend every Valentine's Day with you. Last year I spent at home watching the telly and reading. Not knowing if I would have reason to celebrate this holiday again. Now I do and am so happy. You are right, we don't need much to find romance and passion with each other. I find that just by looking at you. I am perfectly happy spending this day in our home in our bed if you want." He said with his grin.

Marianne giggled and kissed him again. The kisses soon increased a bit. Marianne still felt him inside her, starting to firm up again. She gently pushed him back to lie down on the bed. He fell back with a laugh as she still sat and straddled him. She smiled and giggled at him as well. She leaned down and began placing kisses on his chest as she adjusted her body and moved off him. Christopher gasped as he slipped out of her. Marianne let out a sigh as well as she missed the feeling of him inside her.

"Oh Marianne what are you doing?" He asked almost knowing the answer but still wanted to know why he couldn't remain inside her.

Marianne lifted her head up and grinned at him as she was kissing down his belly. "Well I thought I would give another Valentine's Day gift." Marianne said then quickly pulled the covers over her head.

Christopher was about to speak as he looked down towards her. He suddenly dropped his head back on the pillow and moaned in sheer pleasure as he felt Marianne's warm mouth around his rapidly hardening member. His last coherent thought was Valentine's Day might be his new favorite day.

After Christopher came back down to earth they decided a nice shower was in order. They came out of the bathroom giggling, especially Marianne. Christopher was tickling her and tugging at her towel to try and get it to come down. With another good tug he got it off her as Marianne yelped and giggled at him.

"You are such a naughty devil" Marianne said turning towards him showing off her gorgeous body to him. Christopher giggled and pulled her towards him.

"Yes that maybe right, but I am your naughty devil." He said as she giggled and reached up to kiss him. He gently pushed her down as she fell back to the bed with a squeal and giggle. Christopher looked down at her with a big smile as she laid back with her legs hanging off the end of the bed. He rubbed his hands down her thighs towards her knees. She just looked up at him trying to read what he was going to do with the grin on his face. As that thought entered her mind, Christopher gently spread her knees wider. Marianne was about to say something to him when he suddenly leaned down and his mouth found her glorious core. Marianne gasped in shock as she lifted her head and her hands flew to his head and stroked his hair as his mouth continued his wonderful movements. Marianne couldn't find words to express her pleasure. All that came out were moans and sighs. After a few moments Marianne's moans turned into a scream of release and pleasure.

Marianne laid there almost motionless from the wonderful orgasam she just had. She was panting trying to catch her breath and find the strength to move again. Christopher continued his soft kisses on her nether lips and core until her spasms subsided. Soon he began kissing his way up her belly, towards her chest. He took a detour to place some delightful kisses on her breasts and nipples. He then moved up to her neck placing soft kisses on her skin. He lifted his head up and placed one more kiss on her cheek and pulled back to look at her.

Marianne finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was grinning like a school boy. Marianne smiled back finally getting the strength back to move.

"Oh dear lord Christopher. That was fantastic." Marianne said to him in a near whisper.

Christopher leaned down to kiss her again. "Happy Valentine's Day" He whispered against her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

After bringing Marianne to her second orgasam of the morning, Marianne felt so relaxed and peaceful. She also felt like she couldn't move yet. Christopher was so sweet and adjusted them both on their bed and pulled the covers over them. Marianne snuggled up against him and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled her head up under his chin. Both of them soon fell asleep again.

Marianne slowly awoke a little over an hour later. She smiled as she remembered what day it was and the delightful time she had with Christopher after her dreadful headache went away. Christopher was so lovely and caring as he cared for her until it went away.

Marianne lifted her head and looked out their bedroom windows. It was still pouring rain out with soft rumbles of thunder. She then looked down at Christopher. She still couldn't believe it. She was here living in his home, that was now theirs. They both could not wait for May to come so they could become husband and wife. Both their dreams were coming true. She stared at him and softly caressed his peaceful face. He didn't even stir. She thought he was so handsome and adorable. Marianne wrapped her right leg over his hips and thighs to pull herself closer to him. He still didn't stir. She continued to caress his face, ears and neck. She grinned the whole time as she watched him sleeping and breathing deeply. She began to place some gentle kisses on his cheeks and chin.

She caressed his chest and shoulders with her right hand. She loved the feel of his skin. Christopher was a bit self conscious of his body especially how it appealed to Marianne. He confessed this to her after the first time the made love. She remembered admiring his form when they were sharing their first shower together that night. She looked at him and saw the insecurity in his eyes. She reassured him that he looked gorgeous and perfect to her. She couldn't help staring at him. He was fit with defined muscle tone but not overly and she couldn't help think with a grin how he was now hers as she continued placing kisses on his face and neck. He groaned a little bit and had a soft smile on his face. He still remained sleeping.

Marianne grinned to herself as she was beginning to feel another part of him was coming awake and alert against her leg that was draped over him. She let out a soft giggle and decided to really wake him up now. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Marianne kept kissing him causing another groan from Christopher.

Christopher came awake and realized that he wasn't dreaming after all. Marianne was here with him snuggled in their bed kissing him awake. When his brain became fully aware and awake he immediately started kissing her back and pulling her closer to him. The kissing was becoming more passionate by the moment and they both had their arms wrapped around each other. Christopher could feel himself already aroused. Both moving in synch as if reading each other's minds, Marianne began to roll onto her back as Christopher turned to roll her over on her back so he was now on top of her.

Marianne immediately spread her thighs to accommodate him, as he took his place. She groaned during the kisses when she felt his hard member rest against her very damp mound. Christopher moved his lips towards her cheek and neck then moved up to her ear. "Are you ready for me sweetheart?" He whispered.

Marianne felt so aroused just be his voice and felt herself get even more moist down below. "Oh yes Christopher. I want you so much." She gasped.

Christopher pulled away and smiled down at her, caressing her hair back. He adjusted his hips causing his member to slip into place at Marianne's entrance. He smiled as he watched her face as he slowly and gently thrusted his hips forward until he was completely inside her.

Marianne gasped along with Christopher. They remained still for a few seconds savoring the feeling. Soon Christopher leaned down to share another kiss as he began to gently move his hips, thrusting inside her. The pace was gentle and passionate. Their whole bodies were in contact with each other. Christopher had his forehead resting against her as she would reach up to kiss him between moans.

Their lovemaking was so loving and gentle this round. They just savored the pleasure and love they felt through each other. Marianne had her hands wrapped around his neck looking deeply into her eyes. She gasped as she felt him increase the depth and speed of his strokes. "Oh darling. I am so close already." She moaned.

Christopher smiled and groaned. "I am too love. You feel so good." He sighed.

Soon the movements increased as Marianne wrapped her legs around his hips. One more thrust against each other and their mutual climaxes hit. All that was heard through the room was their moans and sighs of pleasure.

Christopher collapsed on top of her as she happily hugged him to her. Their breathing started to calm and Christopher lifted his head to look down at her with his soft smile. She smiled brightly up at him and both giggled. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him down for another deep kiss. They would share kisses and just gaze into each other's eyes that were full of love for each other.

Marianne was about to speak when they heard the doorbell ring. They both froze looking at each other. "I have no idea who that could be." Christopher said listening and hearing a knock.

Marianne gasped and blushed. "I don't either." Marianne said as they both scrambled out of bed and quickly grabbed clothes. They were almost giggling as Christopher put his boxers and pajama pants on. He had no idea where is shirt was and just grabbed his robe. Marianne managed to throw on her tshirt and knickers. She grabbed her robe as well. They were both giggling as they scrambled down the stairs. Marianne beat him to the door and opened it slightly to peek out.

"Oh Mum!" Marianne said as she opened the door all the way realizing it was her mother who was drenched from the rain. "Come in you are drenched!" Marianne said as she reached and practically pulled her inside. Christopher helped her step in as well and shut the door.

"Oh thank you darlings. It is dreadful out there!" Anne stated as she pulled down her hood. Marianne reached over to help her get her rain coat off as Christopher reached for her umbrella to close it.

"Mum didn't expect you. Is everything alright?" Marianne asked her.

"Oh yes darling. So sorry to drop in like this. I took the bus this morning as you know I don't like driving in weather like this. But the rain and such caused a bit of an accident around the block on my way to work. Instead of waiting on the bus I just got off and walked here. I hope you don't mind." Anne explained, relieved to have her wet coat and hat off.

"Oh no of course not Anne. You should've called, I would have been glad to go fetch you and bring you here so you would not have to walk." Christopher stated as he led the two ladies into the reception room to sit down.

Anne sat down on the sofa while Marianne and Christopher sat on the sofa across from her together against one another. "Oh don't worry. I didn't want to disturb you two on Sunday both when you have off and you just got home Christopher." Anne explained.

Marianne and Christopher sat listening to Anne explain and quickly call to let Adele that she will be in a bit and what happened. Anne also asked how his trip went. Anne gently smiled at the couple sitting in front of her. Marianne had her right hand resting on Christopher's thigh as he had his left arm gently around her waist. Anne didn't miss the look of total love on Marianne's face as she gazed at Christopher when he was speaking. She was so happy to see her daughter happy and in love with a wonderful man. She also noticed the flushed complexion on both their faces and still damp hair. As well as a strange dark mark on Marianne's neck underneath her ear lobe.

"Darling you have something on your neck or a mark, almost like a bruise." Anne stated gesturing towards Marianne's neck. Marianne reached up towards her neck to feel what it was. Christopher leaned over to see as well, moving her hair behind her ear to see. Christopher gasped a bit as Marianne looked at him and saw his face turn as red as a strawberry. Marianne's eyes got wide as she felt the slight tenderness when she pressed on the area. She knew she was blushing as well. Marianne looked back at Anne who was blushing as well with a slight smirk knowing it was a hickey on her daughter's neck. Marianne almost had to look down almost feeling like a 15 year old again. Christopher was feeling the same way and felt embarrassed, but also slight pride as it was just proof how keen on each other they were.

It seemed like hours went by but it was only seconds they all were silent. Marianne looked at her mother with a million thoughts running through her head. She was feeling self conscious like she was going to get in trouble. She was thinking by the looks of the two of them could someone else tell they just had sex? Marianne knew their hair was still damp from their shower earlier and from sweat. Marianne was also realizing they were still in pajamas and robes and looking like they threw on covering in a hurry. Marianne also became aware of other signs that no one would know about but her. She felt herself blushing more when she began to squirm on the sofa. She was becoming more aware of the stickiness and moisture in her knickers and on her inner thighs from Christopher's semen seeping out of her from the wonderful time they were having upstairs a short time ago. Due to them having to race out of bed.

Marianne looked back up at her mother who was almost giggling as Christopher was looking down with a shy smirk. "I am so sorry you two. I just hit me it is Valentine's Day and it is your first one together. Not to mention you have been away since Monday Christopher." Anne said trying to be understanding and not embarrass the deeply in love couple.

"Don't apologize mother. It is fine, we are sorry to put you in this situation and I embarrass you." Marianne said blushing trying to look into her eyes. Christopher remained quiet giving a equally apologetic look. Hoping that Anne didn't think he was like some sort of hormonal teenager that couldn't control himself around her daughter.

"Oh don't apologize. I am not naive. I also no you two are adults who are deeply in love and soon are getting married. I was young and in love too." Marianne and Christopher blushed and let out a giggle relieved that the tension and embarrassment was lifting.

A little bit later Anne was at work with Adele. It had slowed down a bit after the last minute husbands and boyfriends came in for flowers realizing they forgot about Valentine's Day in the morning. Adele and Anne couldn't believe how many red roses were going out.

"Well that was luck that you were right near Christopher's and Marianne's." Adele said cleaning up after the rush.

"Yes, it was. They were so sweet and I felt so bad disturbing them after it came back to me what day it was." Anne explained wiping the counter.

"Oh were they heading out to go somewhere for Valentine's Day?" Adele asked in a gleeful voice still so happy that Marianne and Christopher fell in love and were engaged.

"Ah no. Christopher had planned something but was canceled because of this pouring rain and thunder. Marianne also woke up with one of her dreadful migraines. But her sweet Christopher takes such lovely care of her. He made her breakfast, got her an ice pack and medicine. Luckily if Marianne is able to eat and take medicine right away the migraine goes away within 45 minutes to an hour." Anne explained.

"Oh that is awful. Especially their first Valentine's Day together." Adele said feeling sad for them. Especially if the sweet Marianne was ill.

"Yes, but it did go away within an hour and Marianne felt much better. I know I embarrassed them because I am sure I interrupted a private celebration of the holiday. The fact Christopher got back last night from being away and Marianne feeling much better and reborn after her migraine went away." Anne explain giving Adele a look with her eyes trying to hint what she meant.

Adele's eyes got wide. "Oh, I see." She said blushing a bit and grinning. Adele also knew full well how keen Christopher Brandon and Marianne Dashwood were on each other from seeing them together when their relationship came out in the open.

Anne started to giggle. "Yes, poor things had answered the door in their robes looking disheveled. They turned beet red and almost couldn't look at me when I noticed a love bite on Marianne's neck. I almost sensed that Marianne felt like I was going to scold them. They live together and are getting married in May. I am not naive and know how in love and close they are. They are both adults in love. They kept apologizing. I just tried to assure them I know what being young and in love was like." Anne said with a smirk.

Adele laughed. "Yes, those two are just so cute together. I have never seen a couple more in love with each other than them and your Elinor and Edward."

Anne smiled and nodded in agreement. They rest of the afternoon passed by a light calmer than the morning.

Towards the early evening Marianne and Christopher were snuggled on the sofa watching An Affair To Remember. They were enjoying this day so much. Just being able to relax and be alone. That is all they wanted for their first Valentine's Day. They ordered take away and sat on the sofa eating it while enjoying their movie.

Their empty plates were sitting on the coffee table. Marianne seemed to lose interest in the movie as Christopher was not able to concentrate as he was giggling. Marianne was placing some delightful kisses on his neck. When he began to squirm and giggle she smiled and pulled away to whisper in his ear. "I think I have to pay you back for the hickey you caused on my neck."

Christopher was feeling a certain area south getting more blood flow than usual. He was already glad he sent out a company email stating that he was not going to be in until late morning tomorrow. "Go right ahead. Then I will have marked you as mine and I will be marked as yours." He said gasping and turning more towards her to kiss her deeply on the lips.

They giggled as they turned towards each other as Christopher reached to rest his hand on her waist and hip, while he had his other one around her shoulders. Marianne wrapped her right leg over his right knee. She had one hand in his hair, pulling him closer as her other hand caressed his chest over his tshirt.

Their roaming hands were caressing each other all over. The kisses were growing more hot and deep. Soon Christopher reached down and was able to untie the drawstring on her sweatpants. Marianne almost simultaneously reached down into his fleece pajama pants and boxers to grasp his rock hard erection. Christopher groaned into the kiss as Marianne gasped when his hand reached in her pants and knickers to caress and rub her wet folds. She had to pull away and moan as his fingertips came in contact with her sensitive clit. He moved his lips to her cheek and worked his way down her neck.

Marianne started to caress his member with firm strokes. "Oh darling. You are so wet and hot." Christopher gasped.

Marianne was getting so turned on by his deep voice and movements of his hand. "You make me so feel so good, I want to feel you moving inside me so much Christopher." She gasp as he pulled away to look in her eyes with a smirk and look of wanting on his face.

"Well I would be glad to make that happen sweetheart." He said and gently pushed her down on the sofa. She giggled as she looked up at him as he reached for the waistband of her pants and pulled them down. They both giggled as he pulled them off her legs as she assisted him. Both knew this escapade of lovemaking was suddenly desperate and allotted no time to make it upstairs to the bedroom.

Christopher threw her sweatpants to the floor as she reached for his waistband and managed to pull down his pants a bit. She had to pause at his boxes when he grasped the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down. As he pulled them down her legs and off they were grinning at each other.

Christopher leaned back down and shared some more kisses with her as she reached for his waist and was able to push his boxers down over his hips almost down to his knees. He managed by some maneuvering to kick them to the floor. Both keeping their shirts on they didn't care and wanted to be connected straight away. Marianne spread her thighs and knees as he positioned himself between her legs. He reached down and rested his firm member at her opening, feeling how moist she was for him. He looked down in her eyes and brushed her hair back, pausing a second in the passion they wanted to let loose. "I love you so much Marianne. You turn me on so badly and I will never stop wanting you." He said then leaned down to softly kiss her on the lips.

Christopher pulled away with a soft smile. Marianne reached up and caressed his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes. She felt her eyes get moist and her heart flutter. "I love you too. I always will want you. I love the way you feel inside me. You are the only one who will ever make me feel the pleasure you make me feel. Please darling, I want you inside me so badly." She ended with a gasp, moving her hips up to turn him on more. He smiled and kissed her again as he thrust his hips forward, going deeply inside her.

Their movements were firm and gaining speed. Marianne was able to reach down and caress his hips and buttocks. She loved the feel of his muscles tensing with each movement he made. Christopher was kissing her neck and earlobe, as he whispered words of love in her ear. "Oh darling. I am going to be there soon. You feel so good around me."

Marianne gasped and moved her hips up to meet each thrust causing him to go deeper and rub her sensitive mound. "Oh Christopher! Baby, you feel so good inside me. I am so close to darling." Marianne gasped as they picked up their pace.

Christopher reached down to exchange more kisses as he felt her starting to contract around him, causing Marianne's moan to be muffled by their mouths. One more deep thrust and Christopher had to pull away to groan and gasp as he felt the wonderful spasms and the force of his semen with his release flow deep inside her. He soon collapsed on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders placing kisses on the side of his face.

Once they returned to earth he pushed himself up and both giggled when they made eye contact. "Well that was a wonderful after dinner treat." He said.

Marianne laughed and pulled him down for another kiss. "Yes it was. Much better than dessert." She said with a giggle.

Soon they pulled apart and laughed at themselves for still being like horney teenagers and completly nude from the waist down. They soon giggled as they reached for their clothes and redressed. They sat back down on the sofa and snuggled up to each other with Marianne resting her head against his shoulder and chest as he had his arms wrapped around each other, enjoying the post lovemaking afterglow and relaxation that was washing over them.

They giggled when they noticed it was the end of the movie with only five minutes to go. "This has turned out to be the best Valentine's Day and we didn't even leave the house. Which was perfectly fine with me." She whispered.

He giggled and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, it has darling. Next year we can always do something. We will be married then but I think we will still be in the honeymoon phase, we may not end up leaving the house again. But it will be a Monday so we may have to call in sick that day." He said with a laugh.

Marianne giggled and looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "That would be fine with me. As long as we are together for it." She said smiling up at him.

Christopher caressed her cheek and brushed back a strand of hair with his index finger. "Yes, that is all that matters. I love you. Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart." He whispered.

Marianne smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day darling. I love you too." She said and reached up for another kiss.


End file.
